Naruto the Kitsune Prince
by dark pegasus 01
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't Kushina's, but Kyuubi's child? Sakura,Sasuke, and Yondaime(only in the first few chapters) bashing.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Naruto wasn't Kushina's but Kyuubi's child? Find out about about his true heritage and his adventures.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet.

"I'm your mother" person talking

'I'm your mother' person thinking

**"I'm your mother"**Kyuubi/summon talking

**'I'm your mother'**Kyuubi/summon thinking

The Kitsune Prince

Prologue

-10 years ago-

Right now there are two men standing on top of a giant toad summon while preparing to do battle with the greatest of all Biju; the almighty Kyuubi-no-Yoko. These men are the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokages, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze. Hiruzen was an old man in his early fifties. He has long gray hair for a beard and on the side of his head was hair of the same color but shorter. He had a small build but that is only because he is old. Minato has bright sunkissed yellow hair and a sturdy build not that of a wrestler that has big bulky muscles but a thin and wiry build, one that looked like it was meant for sports.

"Minato, are you sure you want to do this?"Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi as he braced for another impact from the taods jumping to avoid being hit by the great beasts tails. "What about your son's life?" He said sternly.

"The people will-" Minato started only to get interrupted by Hiruzen as he started to do the hand seals for the sealing.

"The people will what?! See him as a hero?! You should know better than that. Look at how they treated your wife when they found out about her being a jinchuuriki! She had to work twice as hard just to get back the respect of the village! And even now they are still slightly scared of her!" Hiruzen shouted.

"Well then what else can I do?!"Minato said as he started to tear up. "I can only hope that you are wrong because there is no other way to stop the Kyuubi from destroying the village." He said dejectedly.

"You could let me do the sealing, at least then the boy can have a father." Hiruzen answered solemnly.

"No Hiruzen it is my duty as the Fourth Hokage to protect this village. It would also take too long to teach you the seals to do the summoning. My only regret is that I can't help raise my son."Minato stated with a tear in his eye. "Take care of him for me please Hiruzen, make the people see him as a hero. Please."

"**Shiki Fuuin**" Minato yelled as he finished the long chain of hand seals while running towards the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, summoning the death god Shinigami. The death god was in a single word…fear-enducing. He has blue skin and beady black eyes. The aura of power radiating off of him was too much to handle as some of the lesser shinobi had passed out. For the Kyuubi it was like seeing your own demise.

'How did this mortal summon me'

the death god thought. It was then that he saw who it was that he was supposed to seal and where it was he was to seal it. **'What?! He wants me to seal the mother of his child into his own child? I have to put a hole in the seal in the seal for her to get out and raise him properly.' **he thought while doing the sealing. After he had done his job he had taken the soul of the Fourth Hokage with him to the underworld.

What no one knew was that he sealed only the Kyuubi's chakra into the boy while making the seal have a space for her soul to rest in his mind while gaining power back so she could awaken one day and raise the poor infant that he sees before him. With the sealing done the Shinigami had faded into nothingness.

(A/N) How did I do? This is my first fic. Please write and review Ja-ne


	2. My first trip to my mindscape part 1

Summary: What if Naruto wasn't Kushina's but Kyuubi's child? Find out about about his true heritage and his adventures.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

"I'm your mother" person talking

'I'm your mother' person thinking

**"I'm your mother"** Kyuubi/summon talking

**'I'm your mother'** Kyuubi/summon thinking

The Kitsune Prince

Today is October tenth, four years since Kyuubi's attack, and it is a day that will change a little boy's life. We now find a little blonde boy, no more than four years old, running around the Village Hidden in the Leaves at sometime around midnight. His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, or as the villagers call him 'Demon brat '.

"Why are you chasing me, what did I do to you?" He asked over his shoulder in fear.

"You killed our loved ones you demon." One of the village shinobi in the crowd yelled. Just as Naruto turned into a dead end alleyway, getting trapped by the drunk villagers and shinobi.

"Let's finish what the Yondaime started four years ago; we'll be called heroes." A villager yelled that time.

"Yea we will go down in history for doing something that not even the Yondaime could do; we would have killed a demon." Another villager yelled in drunken self-pride.

And with that they proceeded to beat the boy until he was unconscious and bleeding with the greatest possibility being that without help the boy will die of bloodloss.

"What is going on here! The village leader yelled angrily.

Everybody turned to look into the eyes of Hiruzen Sarutobi; and he looked downright murderous.

"We are doing what the Yondaime couldn't, we are killing the demon." One of the more brave shinobi said while taking a few steps towards the old dictator, only to get a swift decapitation by an ANBU.

"Inu, take every single person to Ibiki and Anko. Tell them that they can take the kiddie gloves off as a punishment to everyone here shinobi or not." Hiruzen said in a stern voice.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Inu replied. With that he had rounded up everyone of the people responsible for tonight's actions.

"Neko" He said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." The operative known as Neko said.

"Take Naruto to the hospital and tell them to heal him. If anybody refuses you may kill them." He said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Neko said as she picked up the four year old boy and left in a leaf shun-shin.

While that was happening, Naruto woke-up in a field of many different colored flowers.

"Great they beat me and left me outside the village." He said dryly.

'Why do I feel a pull on my mind in a certain direction?' He thought.

Being the curious little four year old he is Naruto got up and walks toward the pull and came up to a big foxes den.

(A/N) Hahahaha cliffy, if you want me to continue I need to get at least 5 reviews. I'm looking for a beta reader so if anybody is interested just tell me it would be very much appreciated. Ja-Ne.


	3. My first trip to my mindscape part 2

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update the story but I have been busy between school,babysitting my cousins, and

studying for finals it's been tough. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer:I own nothing in the Naruto universe eccept for the OCs.

Summary: What if Naruto wasn't Kushina's but Kyuubi's child? Find out about about his true heritage and his ,Sasuke,and Yondaime(only in the first few chapters).NaruAyaHina

"I'm your mother" person talking

'I'm your mother' person thinking

**"I'm your mother"** Kyuubi/summon talking

**'I'm your mother'** Kyuubi/summon thinking

**' "I'm your mother" ' **Kyuubi talking telepathically

The Kitsune Prince

-Previously-

"Great they beat me and left me outside the village." He said.

'Why do I feel a pull on my mind in a certain direction?' He thought.

Naruto gets up and walks toward the pull and came up to a big foxes den.

-Now-

As he walked inside of the fox den he hears a loud sound.

"Is anybody in here?" He asked, only to be answered with nothing but the sound he has been hearing.

So being as curious as he is little Naruto walked towards the noise he heard. Only to stop in front of a giant gate with only a little piece of paper to keep the doors shut.

"Hello, is anybody here!"He yelled.

**"Why did you-"** The great fox started only to look at the one to awaken it. **"Naruto-kun, is that you?"**The great beast asked hopefully.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sit down kit it's a long story."

The Kyuubi started.** "It all started out when your father told my previous container that he thought that they should have a child. My previous container didn't know it then but I had made it to where any child she carried would be mine and not hers,yet you got her bloodlines. So when she finally got pregnant she was carrying my and your fathers child, not her own. When it came time for you to be born the seal on her had weakened enough for me to break free without killing her. When I did I tried to take you saying that you were mine but your father wouldn't let me even touch you so I had attacked the village to kill him and take you by force but I ended up being put in here."**She told him.**"I had killed about two thirds of the shinobi populace when your 'father' summoned the Shinigami. He had noticed who it was that summoned him and who he was supposed to seal away. He felt pity for us so instead of sealing all of me away Shinigami-sama had only sealed my power inside of you while he made a hole in the seal for me to rest in while you lived out your life and I would meet you once I had recovered. I had tried to help you as much as possible but apparently you had some seals on your mind that sealed away your potential strength and cunning. I had just gotten the chance and broke the seals."** Stated the boy's mother. before she had burst into tears and fell to the ground while shifting into her human form. When she got up she ran over to Naruto and gave him his first hug.

After she let him go he had finally gotten to see her fully. She had blood-red hair and eyes, was about five feet seven inches tall, and had full f-cup breasts. To him she was as pretty as can possibly be real.

Kyuubi who had just heard her son's thoughts blushed a little. **"Thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun." **She said.

"What do you mean 'thank you' I never said anything?" Said Naruto while blushing a little.

**' "What I mean is thank you for the compliment you had just thought of. You see Naruto-kun, since I have been living in the seal for long enough I can talk to you with just my mind. In the future you will be able to do the same." ' **His demonic beauty of a mother had told him telepathically.

"Thank you for explaining all of this to me Kaa-san." Naruto had said happily as he climbed into the cage to snuggle in his mother's warmth. "But I think it's time to say goodnight. Will I see you tomorrow?" The little boy asked his mother.

**"Yes Naruto-kun. Yes you will and goodnight."** Kyuubi said as she wrapped her tails around her only child until he fell asleep.

-While this was happening-

'Naruto-kun' thought a certain pale eyed heiress while she was next to his hospital bed. His surgery went perfectly after a doctor, who had actually been a In-Field-Med-Nin and actually pitied the boy for this happening, had volunteered to do the surgery.

"Hinata-sama, we must go to the compound now or your father will be angry for your tardiness." Stated one of the nicer Hyuuga branch members.

"A-a-alr-ri-right, l-l-let's g-g-go." Hinata had stuttered out.

After they had left a red energy like substance started to seep out of the boy's stomach. Eventually solidifying into the shape of his mother in her human form.

**"Now to go see a certain Sarutobi about a few certain matters." **Kyuubi had said before leaping out of the window heading for the Hokage Tower.

-At the tower-

"Ah, what would you like to speak with me about today Miss..." He trailed off the end hoping to get her name.

**"Kurama, Kurama Kitsune no Uzu."** She replied.**"I came here to tell you that I will not allow the village to harm little Naruto-kun ever again. If they try to I will kill them without hesitation. As any parent would do for their child."** She said, and with her message sent she simply dissolved back into chakra as it was only a manifestation of her chakra she manipulated to send the old Saru a message.

(A/N)Man freshman finals are so damn !This is the longest chapter yet. Who should I pair Naruto up with other than Hinata(I already plan to put her in) and Sakura(seriously, who would like that screaming banshee. Enough has been said.)? I will only take votes by review. Well I hope you enjoyed another chapter of the story. Ja-Ne


End file.
